


The Party

by laurelhealy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first short fanfic. It's not that good, but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Party  
A Dirkjane Fanfic

(Note: this is a timeline where both Dirk and Jane know they like one another, but they’re not in a relationship. Dirk gets awkward and doesn’t talk to Jane as much, so she sets up a “party” with everyone invited.)

 

“I’m coming!” Jane said as she walked to the door. This night, she was setting up a party at her house. Everyone was invited. John, Jade, Rose, Dave, the trolls, Jake, Roxy……..Dirk. Dirk was a bit of a mystery to her. They had both confessed, rather awkwardly, that they liked each other as more than a friend, but didn’t do anything about it. He hasn’t really talked to her since, except to say hi once or twice. Jane was enamored with his confession, but still, she shyed away, thinking she was annoying. With the ring of the doorbell, Jane walked away from icing her cake and opened the door. Roxy walked in, a few hours earlier than the rest to help get set up. “heyy janey!” She said as she walked into the kitchen. “Hello Roxy. Now would you mind blowing up these balloons and hanging the streamers while I finish icing the cake?” Roxy stumbled over to her. “sure so anyway hows it goin w/ u know who” Jane looked taken aback. Roxy knew she liked him, but there is a time and place. “I am far more interested at the fact of that I am hosting this party, and need it to look spick and span.” Roxy pouted and reluctantly took the streamers. Jane took her Betty Crocker brand icing and iced the cake cyan, the color of her pesterlog color. After the decorating and the frosting were finished, the two girls sighed with their good work. The doorbell rang again, and it was Dave, bringing the DJing supplies he needed, and picking the music with Roxy, who was giving her picks after Jane was told her music was too “old-fashioned”. The house was perfectly clean. What to do? She sighed and sat down with her copy of Pony Pals, a book that Dirk edited for her. It was hilarious. And she loved it. Jane sighed, then sat straight up in her chair. “I have to find an outfit!” She ran upstairs to get on the best party attire she could.

A few hours of outfit picking and (Roxy insisted on) hair curling, Jane had on a classy red skirt and white blouse. The party was almost starting, so Dave turned on the music and the girls ran downstairs. The doorbell rang and guests filed in from all sorts. John and Vriska were in outfits mimicking those of the Nicolas Cage movie Con Air, and Rose and Kanaya were both in strapless dresses draping below their ankles. Sollux and Aradia were in casual-esque style suits. Eridan and Feferi were in oceanic themed outfits, with Eridan’s cape of course. Karkat and Terezi were in dragon kigus (Terezi’s picking). Nepeta came with her moirail, Equius, who was in an exceptionally STRONG looking tuxedo. Gamzee and Tavros brought Faygo and Fiduspawn to pass the time without dates. Jade ran over to Dave, who immediately hugged her in her beautiful 3 AM dress. Jake and Dirk came together. They both prepared at Jake’s house a few hours before. Jake was wearing a yellow (in coloration with his aspect) formal shirt with a bowtie and shorts, longer than his god tier, but shorter than capris. Dirk was wearing an orange suit, a black tie, and orange pants, with a belt. Jane looked at him with compassion yet anger. Would he talk to her? “Cheerio, ladies!” Jake said happily. “Everyone’s well?” They nodded. “Alrighty then!” Roxy spotted Rose with a martini glass and, like a magnet, was undoubtedly over there in an instant, leaving Jane with the guys. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't use the ":33" thing in Nepeta's quirk because it wasn't working.

Jake was as cheery as always. Dirk put his hands on his head nervously, and stayed silent. Jane walked towards the two. Dirk opened his mouth to say something. “Yes?” Jane interrupted, a bit too eager. “I just wanted to know where the bathroom was.” Dirk said, tripping over his words. “Oh.” Jane replied. “Go upstairs, second door to your left.” He left for upstairs, went into the bathroom, and climbed out the window. How could Jane see him like this? Why was he so shy? Why couldn’t he just ask her out already? Dirk thought of things to say. “Hey, do you want to go out?” Nah. “So babe, want some of this?” Too much OOC. “Do you want to see a movie sometime?” Nope. “We should like, totally go out.” NO! All of these sounded stupid! He kicked the dirt. Why was she so perfect? Why did he love her that much? Why is nothing he says good enough? Too many questions! Nobody saw much of him that night. 

After Dirk left, Jane and Jake were alone to talk, so they went into the living room, the place with the music, catering, and festivities. They talked for a while, laughing about the events in their lives. For once, things seemed to be going well. Roxy later joined them, and the three were talking and giggling and having a great time. But Jane was still uneasy. She spotted Dirk outside, and decided to watch him for a minute. Someone else was there with him.

Dirk whispered to the figure. “Hey, I really appreciate this. Thanks.” It prowled in the shadows, and walked into the more lighted area, revealing a little cat troll. “no purroblem!” Nepeta replied. “Equius is busy sweating up a storm in there. He said I could come.” Dirk laughed and continued talking to her. “So can you help me practice on what to say to Jane?” Nepeta giggled. “no purroblem!” Nepeta replied. “:Equius is busy sweating up a storm in there. He said I could come.” Dirk laughed and continued talking to her. “So can you help me practice on what to say to Jane?” Nepeta giggled. “:of course! You guys are a pawsome ship together! The roleplay begins…..now!” “Uh… Hey Janey.” “:Hello Dirk!” He walked closer to Nepeta. “You look amazing tonight. Great party.” She blushed a deep olive green, “thank mew! er- you.” The stars glistened in the moonless night, as Jane took out her audio recorder and listened to the conversation. “I was meaning to ask you…. Will you… Uh.... Go out with me?” Nepeta smiled. “of course! H33h33!” Jane gasped. So THIS is why he wasn’t talking to her! He asked out NEPETA! Hurt, she ran back to Jake and Roxy, pretending nothing happened. She had to strike back, make HIM jealous. Dirk went to go inside, ready. Nepeta slid back in with Equius, handing him towels frequently. Jane kept talking, hiding her anger. That was all she felt. Anger and the desire for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave started playing upbeat music, and Dirk walked into the room, starting towards them. Furious and blinded by her jealousy, she saw Dirk walking towards them, took Jake, and kissed him. The music stopped, and everyone turned to stare at them. “oh my god.” Roxy said, her mouth wide open. Dirk walked in and saw this, then held back from crying and ran away as fast as he could, tears streaming through his eyes. Jane saw he left, and stopped making out with him. “Golly, Crocker! What is with you today?” Roxy stepped out and shook her. “janey! what was that 4? dirks CRYING!” Jane stepped back, aware that everyone saw what she did. Embarrassed, she ran up to her room. “dave u better keep the party goin & i’ll check on them” Roxy whispered as she ran to comfort her friend. Dave continued the music, and in a confused state, Jake looked around and sat there. “What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's getting real


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy banged on the door. “janey! Open up! u cant hide forever!” Jane screamed into a pillow. “I can try!” She just wanted to curl up in a hole and die. Suddenly, the door was kicked down. “seb gave me a little help” Roxy said as she pet the robot bunny on the head. Lil Sebastian picked up the door and sealed it back on. “why’d u do THAT?” She asked. “I thought you and dirk were a thing.” Jane sobbed harder. “We were never officially a ‘thing’, and anyway, I saw him with Nepeta outside. He’s a ‘thing’ with her now. I saw him ask her out, and they giggled, and Dirk was coming over, and, and, and I didn’t know what to do, so I kissed Jake to make him jealous of me and him.” She looked distraught. “What if he hates me now? He probably does.” She kicked the ground. “aw he probs still likes u if he knows it wasn’t real” Jane went under her covers and started crying even more. “Just leave. I want to be alone.” Roxy’s face fell. “if that’s what u want.” She walked out of the room, locking the door for safekeeping. “welp, that didnt work! Now to see how Jake’s doing.”

Jake was outside the Crocker house, looking around for his best bro. “Dirk? Hello?” Silence. He strained his eyes and looked down the block. Still, there was nothing. Suddenly, he felt something on his back as he was lifted up in the air on Dirk’s hoverboard. He was still in tears, this time, infuriated. “Where’s your girlfriend, English?” He sneered. “She-She’s not my girlfriend! We were just talking and she said she saw something by the window, and went to check it out, then came back all weird-like. We were discussing normal things until you came and she…you know what happened. We’re nothing more than friends! I know you really like her, and she seems to like you back, but that was an uncalled for event.” Dirk wasn’t really paying attention to the last part. “Did you say outside?” Jake nodded. “That must have been when I was practicing to ask her out with Nepeta!” Jake’s eyes widened. “Strider, you NEVER practice with a real girl! Don’t you know how many love problems in television and film that has caused? A lot! So now you’ve got to tell her that you like her!” Dirk sighed. “Well, I tried that. And she likes me too. Or at least liked. Now we’re in an awkward position and I don’t want to mess everything up. Now I’ll put you down. I want to be alone.” And with that, he got down low, dropped off Jake, and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is the short and cheesy and bad chapter that ruins the thing because I can't put song in my work

Jane was still devastated at her horrific behavior. She opened the hatch to the roof, climbed up, and sat there, sighing. Oh well, she thought. Let’s just get some nerves out. She remembered the movie night with her friends, watching Les Miserables. So she sung. “A heart full of love. A heart full of song, I just did everything all wrong. Oh god for shame, I just made this a cruel game. Can’t he stay, can’t he tell.” Oh god, this was cliché. She sighed off and started to go to sleep, cold from the breeze and the night air. When she fell asleep, a hand was on her shoulder. Dirk was on the other side of the roof. “A heart full of love.” He sang softly into her ear. “No fear, no regret. I’ll have you know it wasn’t real. Nepeta and I just met. Jane, I don’t know what to say. I made no sound. I was lost, now I’m found.” Putting his own words into the song, he kissed her on the check and brought her down to her room. “Sweet dreams, Janey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it sucked


	6. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention how I love the name "Kayolo"

At around 2 am, the people started to leave. Rose was completely wasted and “Kayolo” was carrying her home. Nepeta was covered in rabbit blood; Equius used all the towels so they looked like they were dropped in a swimming pool, and Karkat and Terezi left at midnight for some reason. Everyone had a great time, and got to take home leftovers of the thirteen tier cake. John, Vriska, Dave, and Jade were packing up the turntables and left together. When the dust cleared out, it was just the three alphas sitting in Jane’s living room. “well this was a whacked up night” Roxy exclaimed. Dirk nodded. “Agreed.” Jake replied. They heard a groan from upstairs, and Jane came down, tired. “Dad, I just had this really messed up dream that-“ She stopped and looked at her house, and then her friends. “It was real, wasn’t it. I messed everything up again, didn’t I?” She sat down on the couch. “no no! u didn’t mess anything up” Roxy said. “Miss Lalonde, I think I’d like to show you something over there.” Jake said, pushing them both towards the next room over, leaving Dirk and Jane alone. 

Jane shyed away at the sight of herself and Dirk alone together. The last time this happened, they confessed that they did have feelings for one another. “Where’s Nepeta?” She scowled. “Already back at your place?” Dirk put his hand on her shoulder. “No, Nepeta was just helping me. What about your husband, Jane English?” He shot back. “It was a thing out of jealousy. I kissed Jake because I couldn’t stand the fact of someone besides me being with you. What was she helping you with anyway? Probably new friend options than me.” Dirk grabbed her. “Jane. Jane Crocker. I was asking for her to help me be able to….” She was still unimpressed. “Do what? How to let me down easily? To say you lied to me when you said you liked me? To let me pack my bags and live my life as a- MMPH!” Dirk pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. She was surprised at first, but went with the flow and kissed him back. This was amazing. No, this was perfect. “so did u two make up?” Roxy said as she walked in the room. She ran back in to Jake. “Did they make up?” Jake whispered. Roxy silenced him. “no, they made out!” Jane and Dirk were happy as anyone could ever be together. They finished the kiss and sat down. All Jane could say was “Wow.” Dirk sat next to her. “What I was saying was I was asking Nepeta to act out what I should say…. To ask you to go out with me. Her eyes lit up as she hugged him tight. “Yes! A thousand times over yes!” All was well, and it would forever be, when they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
